Whodunnit: Murders of a Capital Killer, Episode 1: Gates are Closed
Start The fifteen guests arrive, and hang out in a luxurious suite. Soon, they hear an alarm go off, and their video watches tell them to leave the area through numbered gates. They rush out, but find that the gates are already rising. They run to the gates, before the watch changes, telling them to hide in nearby shelters. Giles opens the trapdoor and enters, finding that Milo is missing. They hear a scream, and then see an explosion. The door is slammed shut, and after coming out afterward, they find a large section of the gate blown away. Milo's burnt corpse lies alongside the guests outside the gate, who promptly give the body to the maids. And it begins... The Crime Scene Tori, Emmanuel, Troy, Thalia and Griffin visit the gate, the first scene of the crime. They notice electrical wire blocking the gate, preventing escape. Bars are flung in all different directions. They find blood everywhere, but most is on one set of bars. Also on this set is a large needle-like pole. The charred remains of the watch are found scattered about, but it is too broken up to distinguish. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Phineas, Echo and Carly choose to investigate Milo's room. They can view the crime scene from a large window nearby. A ladder dangles out the window and onto the fire escape, but is blocked off from there on. His TV is on. They also notice that he received a box containing his watch, but something is different. Several indentations in the box seem to make it appear as if something was higher up, like a button. Morgue Ethan, Sara, Dylan, Harry, Gigi and Malea investigate the body. They notice chars across his body. His watch is missing, as if it was destroyed. His neck is partially snapped, and several holes line one side of his face. A small piercing is on his side, right near where the most damage is done, in his chest. Both feet have an odd pattern of splinters. One incision into the stomach shows his gooey intestines. Riddle This riddle begins with video footage. Watching it reveals the president, who states this riddle: "I'm locked, I'm trapped, I'm murder, when I'm snapped, Pass through me with the unlocker, Maybe you'll find it with a rocker, Once inside, check vulgarity in growth, And face against Robert's loath." After this, it is revealed that a gun is aimed at his head, holding him hostage. Quickly, Echo and Emmanuel are guided towards gates by the term "locked" and "I'm murder", referring to the explosion. They believe that the White House gate will be key. They decide to check Dolly Madison's rocking chair. Underneath the cushion, they find a key inwards. In the front yard, they find a link between Robert and dolls, and decide on "dolly", such as the Dolly Madison garden haunting. Entering, they find a partially used tank of hydrochloric acid. They also receive a video watch, which plays footage of a watch designed to activate bombs. There is also a large dollish replica of Milo trapped in the fence, with several spikes stabbing his body. Winners, Losers and a Solution Echo has the winning theory during the first murder. Her (correct) theory is: Before the guests arrived, the killer bought video watches. Most only projected instructions on where to go, but Milo's had buttons that were rigged to explode a small set of nearby bombs. Alongside Milo's watch, the killer dropped an emergency ladder off. They then installed a special needle into the gates, one capable of pumping hydrochloric acid. This was Milo's gate, which was specifically designed to go up extra quick. When it came time for the murder, they projected the video. Milo used the ladder to climb down, splintering his feet. In pain, the victim sprinted to his gate. He got partially caught in it. Milo was in the way of a sharp spike. This pierced his skull and broke his neck. Had this not killed him, a needle full of hydrochloric acid to the stomach certainly would. His limp fingers hit the watch, exploding the bomb. Challenge Winner (s): Echo and Emmanuel Best Theory: Echo Spared: Emmanuel, Tori, Malea, Sara, Ethan, Harry, Dylan, Thalia, Griffin, Gigi and Carly Scared: Troy and Phineas The time has come for the second murder. And a bus begins driving up to the hotel where the guests are. Thanks for Reading! 21:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Garofalo